


Possession

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Tony Stark Feels, dependance, noncon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diptyque sur la possession et la domination entre Loki et Tony.<br/>Lequel est le maitre, lequel est l'animal de compagnie. Lequel à besoin de l'autre et lequel se languit du premier.<br/>A moins que tout ne soit qu'une simple relation commerciale gagnant/gagnant. Difficile de savoir entre le Marchant de Mort et le Dieu de la Destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Tony retint difficilement un geignement très peu digne.  
Le bruit de la chair heurtant la chair l'excitait tout autant que la main douce mais puissante qui appuyait entre ses épaules et le maintenait écrasé sur l'établi  
Une seconde main glissa de sa hanche meurtrie sur son membre.  
Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa.  
Un torse fin mais musclé se colla à son dos puis on lui mordit la nuque au sang.  
L'ingénieur s'assouvit avec un feulement rauque.  
Son partenaire le posséda rudement encore quelques instants puis s'immobilisa en lui, déversant sa semence glacée entre ses reins.  
Loki se retira presque doucement une fois la dernière goutte de plaisir extraite.   
Le dieu déposa un petit baiser entre les omoplates du milliardaire puis se redressa.  
D'une flexion de magie, il remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

"- A plus tard, Stark."

Tony grogna sans répondre.  
Une fois Loki disparu, il se redressa difficilement.  
Le pantalon sur ses chevilles le gênait.  
Il se laissa tomber sur son siège en grimaçant.  
Loki était un bizarre mélange de précaution et de cruauté.  
Il restait toujours l'arrière train dérangé pendant un jour ou deux après chacune de ses "visites" mais pas assez pour avoir mal. Loki voulait qu'il se rappelle ce qu'il était mais ne voulait pas le blesser. Le dieu prenait toujours le temps de le préparer à minima avant de le posséder mais ne montrait quasi jamais de geste tendre. Pourtant, il prenait bien la peine de le faire jouir à chaque fois avant de le marquer d'une morsure ou d'une griffure aussi douloureuse que cachée qui l'irriterait pendant des jours.  
Il était impossible pour Tony de ne PAS savoir que Loki l'avait…acheté.  
Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme.  
Lui, l'humain le plus riche et le plus influent de la terre (enfin, s'il l'avait voulu pour l'influence) avait été acheté par le dieu des Mensonges.   
Quand le dieu était venu avec son marché clé en main, l'ingénieur avait commencé par éclater de rire puis le menacer.  
Loki était resté calme, un verre de son meilleur scotch à la main et son plus large sourire aux lèvres.  
Petit à petit, Tony avait réalisé que le jotun ne plaisantait pas.  
S'il avait réussit à s'enfuir de la cellule renforcée d'Asgard où il avait été détenu dans des chaines sensées étouffer sa magie jusqu'à la fin des temps et ce, en quelques semaines, qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de mettre ses menaces de destructions totale à exécution ?  
Tony avait quand même refusé le pacte que lui proposait le jotun.  
Lui contre la terre… C'était honnête pourtant non ?  
Loki avait disparu avec un sourire.  
Le lendemain, il attaquait la terre, bien décidé à causer une nouvelle ère glaciaire.   
Alors que son frère lui hurlait aux oreilles de se rendre, son clone s'était faufilé près de Tony pour réitérer sa demande.  
Tony avait frémit.  
Autour du dieu, la glace atteignait déjà plus de trois mètres de haut et croissait toujours, grignotant à chaque seconde davantage vers le sud.  
L'ingénieur avait accepté. Mais à une condition. Que non seulement Loki n'attaque plus la terre, mais la protège aussi.  
La glace et le dieu avaient disparu en un instant, laissant les Avengers perdus.  
Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?  
Thor avait hésité à se gargariser d'avoir ramené un peu de raison chez son frère.  
Loki était apparut dans la chambre de l'ingénieur une semaine plus tard.  
Le jotun avait même fait les choses bien !   
Un dîner, un petit cadeau même... un joli anneau qu'il avait glissé sur le majeur du milliardaire.  
Un anneau qui le marquait comme sien et scellait leur pacte, invisible aux yeux des autres et même de Thor.  
Loki portait le même.  
Tant que Tony serait à lui, tant que Stark porterait l'anneau, Midgar serait à l'abri de sa vindicte et protégé par sa magie, aussi bien de l'extérieur que d'elle-même.  
Leur accord tenait depuis deux ans.  
A la grande honte de l'ingénieur, il avait très vite prit plaisir à leur petit arrangement.  
Les premières visites de Loki l'avaient trop angoissée pour qu'il en profite mais lorsqu'il avait constaté que le dieu prenait soin de lui…  
Loki avait même été jusqu'à soigner ses blessures causées par un vilain ou un autre.  
Vilain de plus en plus maladroit, il allait sans dire, pour une raison…inconnue.  
Le dieu ne voulait pas voir d'autres marques que les siennes sur Stark….  
Tony avait été obligé de rompre avec Pepper.  
Le cœur de l'ingénieur en saignait encore mais il préférait voir la jeune femme vivante et heureuse avec un autre que morte. Pepper n'avait pas mit longtemps à le remplacer d'ailleurs. Elle s'était très vite remise en couple avec un agent du SHIELD un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Un gratte-papier qui ne risquait pas de se faire tuer tous les trois matins, lui.   
Si Tony avait été très triste de la perdre, il était heureux de la voir souriante, plus même qu'avec lui.  
Finalement, il n'en voulait pas tant que ça au prince Jotun.  
Loki n'aimait pas partager et le montrait chaque jour davantage.  
Tony avait dût quitter ses habitudes de playboy également. Ca, tout le monde avait apprécié.  
Comme Loki n'aimait pas le voir ivre ni même sentir l'odeur de l'alcool dans son haleine, Tony faisait bien attention à ne plus s'imbiber comme un buvard depuis que le dieu l'avait rendu malade comme un chien pendant une semaine d'affilée.   
Tony avait cru en crever.  
Loki était venu le voir chaque nuit.  
Il avait passé des heures à l'aider à se nettoyer de son vomis, l'avait gardé dans ses bras en lui caressant le front et les épaules tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille des petits riens comme on rassure un chiot malade.  
Même si Loki était responsable de son état, Tony lui avait été reconnaissant d'être resté avec lui.  
Depuis, Tony n'avait plus été ivre une seule fois.  
Même s'il n'en disait rien à personne et certainement pas au dieu, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait bien mieux. Son foie commençait même à récupérer très vite, sans doute un peu aidé par un extra terrestre quelconque.  
Steve était très fier de ses efforts.  
Si seulement il savait d'où ils venaient, Tony était sur que le capitaine serait bien moins arrangeant.

"- Monsieur ? Voulez vous que je vous prépare un bain ?"

Tony rouvrit les yeux.  
Il était toujours à moitié nu, le pantalon sur les chevilles, sa propre semence sur le ventre, celle de Loki coulant lentement hors de lui, assit sur son siège, là où n'importe qui aurait pu le voir en descendant à son atelier.  
Il grogna.

"- Tu serais un cœur, JARVIS"

L'IA lança immédiatement le bain demandé pendant que Tony remontait son futal et se trainait comme il le pouvait vers ses appartements privé par le petit ascenseur qui y allait directement.

"- JAR' ?"  
"- Monsieur ?"  
"- Tu feras aérer un peu l'atelier aussi."  
"- Bien sur monsieur."

Tony se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude.  
Il n'avait parlé bien sur à personne de leur petit arrangement entre amis. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?  
Les Avengers et le SHIELD savaient que Loki était sur terre mais depuis sa petite démonstration glacée, le prince ne s'était plus montré en publique. S'ils restaient sur le qui-vive, Loki n'était plus cherché activement.  
Il n'y avait guère que Thor pour tenter encore de trouver le prince déchut.  
Les yeux clos, Tony appuya son crâne sur le petit coussin de la baignoire avec un grognement de soulagement.  
Loki était un mélange de brutalité et de douceur.

"- Monsieur ? Vous devriez en parler aux autres."  
"- Nous en avons déjà parlé, JARVIS."  
"- Il va finir par vous blesser."  
"- Quand il sera lassé, sans doute. Mais en attendant, tout le monde est content."

L'IA soupira presque d'agacement.

"- Monsieur…."  
"- Ca suffit JARVIS. Je fais ce que je dois."  
"- Je vais finir par croire que vous aimez être molesté monsieur."

Tony resta silencieux un long moment  
Aimait-il vraiment être molesté par Loki ? Etait-il même molesté ?  
Il était consentant après tout. Le prince ne le blessait pas vraiment mais se contentait de le marquer comme sien.

"- Si j'en parle à Thor, est-ce que ca suffira à ton bonheur, J ?"  
"- Ce serait un début monsieur."  
"-….J ?"  
"- Monsieur ?"  
"- Pourquoi cette soudaine insistance ? En deux ans, tu n'as jamais autant insisté que ces dernières semaines."

L'IA resta silencieuse un moment.

"- Monsieur Laufeyson venait vous voir en moyenne tous les trois jours jusqu'à il y a deux mois. A présent, il ne vient plus vous voir que tous les dix jours. Par contre sa brutalité à augmenté."  
"- Tu te fais des idées, J."  
"- Non monsieur. Vous vous êtes juste habitué."  
"- …..Peut-être…"

Par contre, pour le délai, Tony l'avait constaté aussi…Et en était ulcéré. Quoi, Loki le trompait avec un autre ?  
Il serra les dents.  
Agacé soudain, il se redressa dans son bain, se lava vigoureusement puis se sortit de l'eau.  
Son arrière train le gênait toujours mais il ne s'en soucia pas.  
Il redescendit à son atelier pour travailler quelques heures, le temps de se calmer un peu.  
Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Thor oui. Un jour.  
Mais certainement pas avant d'avoir eut une petite discussion avec Loki.  
Jaloux ?  
Oui.  
Il l'était.  
A sa grande consternation.

################################

Thor écrasa sur le sol un doombot puis en grilla un autre à distance d'un éclair.  
Steve en décapita un troisième avec son bouclier pendant que Clint en faisait exploser un avec une flèche et que Natasha en transformait un dernier en passoire avec ses pistolets.  
Les robots étaient agressif mais visiblement mal conçut, heureusement.  
La moitié d'entre eux avaient déjà explosés tous seul sans raison. Une bonne proportion s'énervait contre des murs sans faire plus de dégâts.  
Quant aux rares robots restant, ils étaient suffisants pour les détruire. Heureusement que le lot était aussi mauvais que le précédent ! Sinon, avec la quantité, les Avengers auraient été submergés.  
Si Steve était honnête, il ne pouvait que remercier la bonne étoile qui brillait depuis près de deux ans au-dessus d'eux.  
Leurs ennemis étaient maladroits, pas doué et généralement incapable de préparer une attaque correcte.  
C'était bizarre, presque divin, à croire que quelqu'un les protégeait.  
….. Non, c'était ridicule.  
Steve détruisit un autre robot d'un coup de bouclier.  
Un cri de douleur éclata soudain dans leurs oreillettes.

"- Stark ? Stark ???"

Steve chercha des yeux l'ingénieur.  
Iron Man était coincé sous la masse de deux doombots qui prenaient visiblement plaisir à l'écraser lentement sur le béton.  
Un autre cri étouffé de douleur échappa à l'humain.  
Son armure gémissait autant que lui.  
A ce rythme, il allait se faire tuer.  
Déjà, son ark commençait à clignoter sous la pression.  
Deux de ses cotes cassèrent net comme du verre, si fort qu'il hurla.  
Tous les autres entendirent le cri aussi bien que les os qui se brisaient.

"- Rendez-vous ou je le tue." Siffla Doom, visiblement très satisfait.

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard paniqué.  
Il y avait trop de bots, aussi incompétents soient-ils, pour qu'ils parviennent auprès de Tony à temps.  
S'ils ne se rendaient pas….  
Mais s'ils se rendaient ils mourraient de toute façon.  
Tony lâcha un petit gargouillis étouffé.  
La douleur était si forte…  
Le sang emplissait sa bouche, il pouvait de moins en moins respirer….

"- Lo….ki….." 

A peine avait-il murmuré le nom du dieu que le Jotun se matérialisait près de lui.  
Il repoussa les deux bots d'un coup de lance en travers de leurs faces métalliques, les vaporisa d'une raie d'énergie puis s'agenouilla près de Tony.  
Sans attendre, il arracha à main nue le plastron et le masque de l'armure puis posa ses mains sur le torse de l'ingénieur.  
Lentement, la lueur verte de sa magie entra dans le corps malmené.  
Tony cria encore de douleur lorsque ses os se remirent en place, que son poumon perforé se soignait puis que son ark reprenait de la vigueur puis il se tut lorsqu'une bienfaisante torpeur induite elle aussi par magie se rependait dans ses chairs.  
Loki retira le reste de l'armure de l'humain, prit sa main puis en embrassa le dos, juste à la frontière entre les doigts et la main, effleurant la bague de ses lèvres.  
Elle brilla une seconde d'un éclat vert puis redevint invisible.  
Avant de laisser l'humain endormit, le dieu vaporisa les autres doombots qui entravaient les Avengers. Puis il jeta un regard meurtrier à Victor.  
L'humain glapit avant de fuir.  
Loki se mit immédiatement à sa poursuite, laissant les sauveurs du monde aussi perplexe qu'hors d'haleine.  
Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?  
Steve se reprit le premier.  
Il se rua vers Tony, très vite suivit par Bruce qui avait reprit forme humaine.  
Le médecin s'agenouilla près de son ami.

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

Bruce examina sommairement l'ingénieur avant de se redresser, perplexe.

"- Il est en parfaite santé ?"  
"- C'est une question ou une affirmation ?"  
"- C'est surtout impossible. On a tous entendus ses os craquer."  
"- On a aussi tous entendu Tony appeler Loki." Gronda Clint qui fixait le milliardaire avec froideur.

Qu'est ce que l'ingénieur avait trafiqué encore ?  
Thor posa une main légère sur le torse du playboy. Il ne savait pas maitriser la magie mais savait la sentir. Surtout celle de son frère.

"- Je sens la magie de guérison de mon frère en lui. Loki lui a probablement sauvé la vie."

Cela les rendit plus perplexe encore. Loki ne s'était plus montré depuis deux ans et n'avait plus causé la moindre déprédation depuis sa petite tentative de glaciation.  
Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?  
Pourquoi était-il venu lorsque Stark l'avait appelé ?  
Le SHIELD se pointa enfin pour les évacuer.  
Tony fut placé sur un brancard.

#########################################

"- Comment va Stark ?"  
"- Il est en pleine forme, Colonel. A part qu'il ne se réveille pas." Informa le médecin du SHIELD par écran interposé. 

Fury hocha la tête puis ferma la session.  
Autours de la table, les autres Avengers faisaient grise mine.

"- Quelqu'un a-t-il une explication ?"

Aucun ne pu répondre.  
Sauf Thor, du moins en partie.

"- Ne vous occupez pas du sommeil de l'ami Stark. Les guérisons magiques sont toujours extrêmement douloureuses. Lorsque Loki à dut me soigner quelques fois, il me plongeait toujours dans un sommeil artificiel dont je ne sortais que lorsque la douleur avait disparue. Une fois, je suis resté endormit pendant six mois."   
"- … Et il t'était arrivé quoi ?" Clint était incrédule. Pour qu'une force de la nature comme Thor soit placé dans un coma artificiel pendant six mois…  
"- Je m'étais pris le souffle de Fafnir de plein fouet. Je n'avais plus un morceau de peau sur tout le corps. Sans les soins de mon frère, soit je serais mort, soit je serais devenu fou de douleur. Ne vous en faites pas pour l'ami Stark." Répéta le prince à mesure qu'un vrai sourire montait à ses lèvres.

Si son frère commençait à faire des choses bien, c'était que tout n'était pas perdu pour lui.  
La vitre du bureau vola soudain en éclat.  
Tous se dressèrent sur leurs pieds, près à combattre mais aucun ennemi ne se montra.  
Juste ce qui restait d'un Victor Doom réduit à l'état de plaie ouverte encore vivante, un peu.   
Doom avait été écorché et ses cotes broyées à travers la chair.  
Thor grimaça.  
Ca aussi c'était le travail de son frère.  
Par contre, quant à savoir si c'était à ranger dans la case "chose bien" ou pas, c'était une autre question.

###########################################

Loki s'assit sur son trône de glace.  
Son royaume était petit, vide, mais il était à lui.  
Il n'avait de royaume que le nom pompeux qu'il lui avait donné bien sur.  
Ce n'était qu'un réseau de tunnels creusés dans la glace de l'arctique avec des salles creusées et décorées de concrétions artistiques de glace.  
Mais c'était SON royaume.  
Son petit royaume rien qu'à lui….   
Un grognement lui fit relever la tête.  
Un sourire lui échappa.  
La vieille ourse qui avait élu domicile chez lui depuis un peu plus d'un an s'approcha pour lui renifler la main. Elle sentait encore le sang de Doom.  
Elle donna une petite lèche puis s'éloigna, ses deux oursons derrière elle.  
Elle n'était pas une menace pour lui, pas plus qu'il n'était une menace pour elle et ses petits.  
Ils vivaient en bonne intelligence comme les deux plus gros prédateurs de la région.  
Lorsque Loki chassait, il veillait toujours à laisser les reliefs de ses proies à l'ourse qui faisait la même chose. Ils ne mangeaient pas les mêmes morceaux de toute façon.  
Loki avaient d'autres visiteurs récurrents.  
Une petite colonie de renard, quelques rennes, des lièvres arctiques, quelques harfang qui tenaient en respect les lemmings…  
Loki détestait les lemmings. Ils lui faisaient penser à son frère : Tout doux et bêtes comme leurs pieds.  
Toute la petite troupe animale vivait calmement ensemble sous l'œil acéré du prince.  
Sous son œil et son froid.  
Depuis que Loki s'était installé là, il avait eut une fois les pieds dans l'eau a cause de la fonte des glaces.  
Depuis, il utilisait régulièrement la cassette de l'hiver sur la banquise pour la faire croitre lentement. Non plus pour engloutir le reste de la planète comme il en avait menacé, mais pour refroidir son royaume et l'empêcher de couler.  
Depuis deux ans, les scientifiques du monde entier constataient que la banquise reprenait ses droits après des années de recul. Pour eux, c'était une bonne nouvelle.  
Pour Namor aussi.  
Le roi d'Atlantide laissait donc le prince d'Asgard renforcer son royaume. Après tout, ça renforçait aussi le propre royaume d'Atlantide en limitant le réchauffement des mers mondiales. Pourquoi se plaindre ?  
Un énorme soupir échappa à Loki.  
Il avait ressentit à travers l'anneau l'agonie de Tony mais n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle.  
Non qu'il ne le veuille pas, mais il ne le pouvait pas.  
Il pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait mais était incapable de donner de lui-même.  
C'était tordu, mais c'était sa nature.  
C'était ce qui l'empêchait d'aller s'excuser auprès de Thor. C'était ce qui l'empêchait d'aller voir ses parents.  
Il était viscéralement incapable de faire le premier pas.  
Loki ferma les yeux.  
Sa peau bleue le garantissait du froid mais pas de son profond dégout contre lui-même.  
Il n'aurait pas dû être là.  
Il aurait dû être à New-York près de Stark. Mais une fois encore, il n'arrivait pas à aller près de lui.  
Depuis des semaines, il tentait de se désintoxiquer de l'humain comme il l'avait désintoxiqué de l'alcool.  
Stark était sa drogue.  
S'il s'écoutait, il aurait rejoint sa couche chaque soir.  
Mais il ne le pouvait pas.  
Il ne pouvait pas aller vers lui davantage.  
Il était incapable de se laisser être autre chose qu'un salaud face à lui.  
S'il n'était pas "trop" brutal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser des marques sur le mortel. Il voulait que tous sachent qu'il était à lui et à lui seul.  
Avec un cri de rage, il jeta sa coupe de glace contre le mur où elle se pulvérisa.  
Il n'avait rien à faire ici, seul.  
Il n'avait rien à faire seul.  
Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.  
Il avait un appartement à installer et redécorer.

############################################

Les premières disparitions de matériel était passées inaperçues, surtout avec le maitre des lieux toujours inconscient.  
A la demande de tous les Avengers, Tony avait été rapatrié dans la Tour.   
Il n'était pas en danger. Il ne se réveillait juste pas.  
JARVIS veillait sur Tony, une assistante de vie passait trois fois par jour pour les soins divers et variés….  
Vraiment, Tony était mieux chez lui.  
Lorsque Loki se téléporta directement dans la chambre de Stark, JARVIS ne réagit pas immédiatement.  
L'IA était si surprise qu'elle ne donna pas l'alerte à la seconde.  
Sans compter que les protocoles de sécurité imposés par Tony étaient toujours actifs.  
Il ne POUVAIT PAS prévenir de la présence de Loki.  
L'IA rongea son frein. Qu'est-ce que le sorcier faisait là ? Allait-il abuser de son maitre inconscient ? JARVIS doutait que cela dérange vraiment le Jotun.  
Loki s'était assis sur le bord du lit.  
Gentiment, il caressait la joue du mortel.   
Il finit par se pencher sur lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- Je te hais tellement Anthony… Je te hais à un point que tu n'imagines même pas." Il lui caressa encore doucement la joue.

Ses clones l'avertirent qu'ils avaient fini de prendre tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans l'atelier.  
Loki repoussa les couvertures. Il passa ses bras sous les épaules et les genoux du mortel puis le souleva.

"- Tu es à moi Anthony…Juste à moi. Je ne t'ai laissé que trop de liberté et tu as manqué te faire tuer."

Il l'embrassa encore avec douceur.  
JARVIS sonna immédiatement l'alerte.  
Le prince disparu dans une bouffée de magie avec sa prise de guerre.

##################################

Loki posa l'ingénieur sur l'immense lit qu'il avait créé par magie.  
L'appartement entier était somptueux.  
Certes, Stark ne le verrait pas comme ça. Pour lui, ce serait une prison probablement. Mais au moins serait-ce une prison dorée. Loki avait même prit la peine de prendre tous les jouets de Tony. Sauf ses armures bien sûr.  
Loki pouvait être idiot mais pas totalement stupide.  
Gentiment, il lui caressa la joue.  
Sa magie était toujours au travail dans le corps du milliardaire, très occupée à guérir la moindre lésion qu'elle trouvait. Pour l'instant, elle travaillait sur un anévrisme cérébral qui risquait de lâcher à tout moment.  
Le prince d'Asgard resta assis près de l'humain jusqu'à ce que sa magie s'éteigne d'elle-même.  
Alors seulement, Loki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il avait pris gout à leur texture, à leur chaleur, à leur gout même.  
Il se languissait de chaque jour passé loin du milliardaire.  
Il se languissait des heures sans avoir son petit mortel auprès de lui.  
Il était plus que temps de changer définitivement les règles de leur petit accord.  
Avec un dernier baiser, Loki se redressa.  
Tony mettrait encore un moment avant de se réveiller.

##################################

Un silence de mort régnait sur la tour.  
Ses habitants en voulaient à JARVIS.  
L'IA aurai du les prévenir dès le début !  
Mais plus encore, ils s'en voulaient à eux même.  
Qui aurait pu croire que Tony accepterait d'échanger sa liberté contre la Terre ? Qu'il ferait preuve d'une telle abnégation ?  
JARVIS leur avait montré la première visite de Loki ainsi que sa proposition qu'il avait réitérée en congelant la planète lentement.  
Ainsi, c'était la docilité de Stark envers Loki qui leur avait garantie leur tranquillité.  
Même Fury culpabilisait ce qui n'était pas rien, il fallait l'admettre.

"- Thor. Tu connais ton frère. Va-t-il lui faire du mal ?"

Le blond resta silencieux un long moment.  
Du groupe, il était le seul à ne pas être vraiment inquiet. Il culpabilisait bien un peu mais juste parce qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'avait fait Loki.  
Il finit par secouer la tête.

"- Je…. Je ne sais pas…. Je réalise que Loki m'est quasiment un étranger finalement. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de violer quelqu'un alors qu'il a subit cet outrage plus souvent qu'à son tour."

Clint ne fut pas le seul à hausser un sourcil. Si Stark avait été docile avec Loki, le prince n'avait jamais été réellement brutal avec le milliardaire pas plus qu'il n'avait insisté les deux fois où Tony avait vraiment dit non. Il l'avait cajolé pour qu'il l'accepte, avait certes insisté mais quand l'humain avait réitéré son non définitif, le dieu avait boudé mais sans insister d'avantage.  
Pouvait-on qualifier la domination de Loki sur Tony de viol ? C'était à débattre. Mais puisqu'à la base, Tony avait dû se soumettre à un ordre, techniquement, s'en était un.  
Jarvis fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

"- Excusez-moi monsieur Thor, mais bien que cela me désespère, monsieur Stark était tout à fait concilient et attendait les visites de monsieur Loki avec impatience. Même s'il protestait du contraire, ses taux hormonaux sont d'une lecture absolument évidente."

Thor soupira.  
Même si Stark avait été consentant sur le long terme avec l'habitude, Loki avait quand même imposé ses désirs au mortel au départ.

"- Je ne sais plus que croire de la part de mon frère."  
"- Autant partir du principe que Tony est en danger." Finit par grincer Steve, un peu pâle.

Il avait mal vécut les séquences vidéos produites par JARVIS. Il restait un gars des années 40. En plus de tout le reste, il avait du mal avec les couples de même sexe. Il n'avait rien contre eux, mais préférait détourner la tête quand il en voyait un. Il ne leur jetterait jamais des cailloux, il ne les insulterait jamais, mais il préférait les ignorer poliment.

"- Que tout le monde se prépare. Nous partons à la recherche de Tony."  
"- Et on fait comment ?" Rappela soudain Clint. "Vous avez de la magie pour suivre celle de Loki ?"

Les Avengers restèrent silencieux un long moment. Ils ne connaissaient qu'un seul autre utilisateur de magie sur terre. Que devraient-ils donner à Doom pour obtenir sa coopération ?  
Thor se retira rapidement.  
Seul dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit.  
Les actes de Loki le laissaient partager.  
Bien sûr, il avait enlevé Tony. Mais en même temps, l'humain et le dieu avaient un contrat !  
Si Loki allait le présenter en l'état à Odin, même le Père de Toutes Choses ne pourrait empêcher son frère de continuer à se satisfaire de Tony.  
Il était fréquent à Asgard que des situations de conflits soient réglées par un échange de bon procédé. Ou de personne.  
Loki avait ainsi été vendu deux ou trois fois pour apaisé des situations diplomatiques problématiques quand il était plus jeune.  
C'était accepté. C'était de la diplomatie.  
Si Tony était venu à lui rapidement pour se plaindre, Thor aurait pu plaider pour son ami. Mais là ?  
Cela faisait plusieurs années.  
Le contrat, même s'il n'était pas signé, était acté de fait.  
Thor était heureux que son frère ai choisi une solution finalement pacifique pour apaiser sa colère.   
Tony avait accepté en connaissance de cause de servir de rétribution à Loki.  
Leur contrat était valide.  
Et, si Thor était honnête avec lui-même, il savait n'avoir pas le droit de se mêler de leur contrat.  
S'il le faisait, Loki comme Tony auraient le droit de le poursuivre et d'exiger rétribution à leur tour.  
La terre était à l'abri.  
Qu'est-ce que les humains voulaient de plus ?

####################################

Tony s'éveilla lentement..  
Il se sentait mieux que depuis très très longtemps.  
Avec un grognement, il roula sur le flanc dans le lit confortable où il était.  
L'odeur montant des draps le força à ouvrir les yeux.  
Ses draps sentaient toujours l'air marin artificiel de la lessive. Pas cette délicate fragrance de neige fraichement tombée, de cuir mêlé de grand air et de musc léger.  
Où était-il ?  
Il resta figé un moment.  
Il n'était pas chez lui.  
Il n'était même pas dans un des hôtels qu'il avait parfois prit pour passer un moment ou une nuit avec Loki.  
Il repoussa l'épaisse couverture avant de la remonter sur ses épaules.  
Il faisait froid ! Pas un froid polaire, mais assez pour qu'il frissonne de rester nu à l'air libre.  
Parce que nu, il l'était.  
Bon sang, mais où était-il ?  
L'ingénieur finit par prendre sa décision.  
Il se leva.  
Le froid glacé du sol le fit jurer.  
Il sautilla sur lui-même jusqu'à se mettre à l'abri un tapis puis, de carpette en carpette, il sauta jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une fenêtre caché par une lourde tenture de velours bordeaux.  
C'était une couleur qu'il aimait, il fallait l'avouer. Toute la déco de la pièce était à son gout d'ailleurs. Tout était d'une sobriété riche qui lui plaisait vraiment.  
Un petit cliquètement connu l'empêcha d'ouvrir tout de suite le rideau.

"- Dumm-E ?"

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?  
Le petit robot roula aussi vite que possible vers son maitre pour qu'il le rassure. Il ne savait pas plus que Tony où ils étaient.  
Dans le coin près de la grande double porte en métal, You et ButterFinger étaient aussi désemparés que leur grand frère.

"- JARVIS ?"

Tony ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que son IA lui réponde mais si ses robots étaient là…. Peut-être que…  
Il ouvrit le rideau d'un geste ample avant de se figer.  
La fenêtre était immense. Au moins cinq mètres de haut pour la moitié de large.  
Mais surtout, la fenêtre montrait l'extérieur.

"- Putain mais OU est-ce qu'on est ? Merde !!!"

A l'extérieur, la banquise d'un blanc le plus pur était balayée par une tempête de neige d'une rare violence dont il ne sentait absolument aucun effet.

"- Putain mais merde !!!"

L'ingénieur resta paralysé par la consternation jusqu'à ce que Dumm-E lui roule sur les pieds en claironnant avec angoisse.  
Tony reposa le rideau.  
D'une main distraite, il caressa la tête du petit robot.  
Où était-il ?  
Etait-il encore au moins sur terre ?  
Si la chambre où il était retenu était glacée, les meubles autant que la décoration ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il connaissait.  
ButterFinger couina à son tour pour attirer l'attention de son maitre.  
Tony sautilla sur le sol de glace pur jusqu'au petit robot.  
Une pile de vêtements et des chaussures.  
Tony enfila le tout, avec reconnaissance d'abord, puis de plus en plus dubitatif.  
Les vêtements étaient incroyablement fins.  
Pourtant, très vite, il dut admettre qu'il n'avait plus froid du tout.  
Quel que soit la fibre utilisée et qu'il ne reconnaissait, ces vêtements étaient plus chauds que tout ce qu'il avait rencontré au court de sa vie.  
Les chaussures étaient des espèces de petits chaussons qui épousaient son pied jusqu'à mi mollet.  
Encore une fois, il ne reconnaissait ni la coupe, ni l'origine.  
A présent qu'il ne risquait plus de congeler sur place, il fit le tour de sa prison puisque c'était visiblement ce qu'étaient les lieux.  
C'était… Bien plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé !  
Une grande salle de bain avec tout le confort, un dressing immense, un salon, une bibliothèque gigantesque dont les rayonnages montaient si haut qu'ils se perdaient dans les ombres, un atelier identique à celui de sa tour avec toutes ses affaires ou presque (si avec ca il n'arrivait pas à ce sauver….) , la chambre en elle-même…. Dans les 250m² à la louche.  
Mais il était prisonnier quand même.  
Il ne semblait y avoir aucune porte pour quitter la cellule.  
Les fenêtres étaient trop solides et épaisses pour être ouvertes et Tony ne savait de toute façon pas 'ou' il était.  
Sur un coup de colère, il arracha tous les rideaux qui couvraient les fenêtres.  
Mal lui en prit.  
Avec la réverbération du soleil sur la glace, il ne tarda pas à être totalement éblouit, les larmes aux yeux et la cornée à moitié brulée.  
Il se réfugia dans la salle de bain ou les rideaux étaient encore en place.  
Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, les rideaux avait étaient remplacés par d'autre moins épais qui le laissaient voir dehors mais le protégeait de la trop forte luminosité.  
Comment ?   
Magie ?  
…….Loki ?  
L'ingénieur hésita.

"- Loki ???"

Personne ne lui répondit.  
L'estomac de l'humain ne tarda pas à gronder.  
Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?  
Une odeur délicieuse lui fit relever une narine.  
Sur la table du salon, un plateau garnis de ses mets préférés attendait avec une petite carafe de vin et de l'eau.  
Le milliardaire hésita un peu avant de hausser les épaules.  
Si on voulait lui faire du mal, on ne l'aurait pas enfermé dans ce luxe.  
Affamé, il se jeta sur la nourriture. Dès que le plateau fut vide, il disparut comme il était arrivé, sans tambour, ni trompette…Ni même de brume verte caractéristique qu'il avait appris à associer avec Loki.  
Agacé, il se passa une main sur la joue, étonné soudain de réaliser que quelqu'un lui avait fait la barde pour la lui tailler parfaitement, sans doute pendant son sommeil.  
Qui ?  
Qui l'avait enlevé ?  
Qui l'avait enfermé ?  
Où était-il ?  
Furieux soudain, il bondit sur ses pieds avant de jeter la table basse sur la fenêtre de glace.  
Elle ne se fissura même pas.

##########################################

Il avait dormit.  
Puis s'était réveillé pour trouver un repas chaud.  
Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?  
Il n'avait vu personne depuis qu'il s'était réveillé la première fois mais savait que quelqu'un venait le voir.  
Lorsqu'il se réveillait, les draps près de lui étaient encore chauds d'une présence, ses joues étaient parfaitement rasés, ses vêtements sales de la veille avait été changés, son repas l'attendait, l'eau dans la baignoire était chaude avec ses assaisonnements préférés….Bien sur, ce qu'il avait bricolé dans son atelier pour tenter de fuir avait disparu, mais de nouveaux matériaux étaient là, prêt à être utilisés.  
Tony s'était bien dit que quelqu'un l'utilisait juste dans l'espoir qu'il créé quelque chose comme sa première armure pour fuir et qu'il puisse le récupérer mais le milliardaire s'en fichait.  
Il était arrivé à un tel degré de solitude, d'ennui et d'angoisse malgré ses robots, qu'il parlait à haute voix comme si quelqu'un était là, près de lui.   
Tant pis pour les conséquences. Il s'ennuyait trop.  
Et pourtant, il n'avait pas peur.  
Son geôlier, qui que ce soit, même si Tony en venait à supplier intérieurement que ce soit Loki, ne lui avait fait aucun mal.  
Il prenait même parfaitement soin de lui.  
Lorsque le milliardaire s'était à moitié tranché un doigt avec une scie sonique mal étalonnée, quelqu'un l'avait immédiatement plongé dans l'inconscience, presque avant même que la douleur n'explose dans son crâne.  
Quand il avait repris conscience, la cicatrice n'était plus qu'une fine ligne rose affadie.  
On l'avait soigné ? Ou il avait dormit le temps de la guérison ?  
Chaque jour, il faisait une coche sur le mur de glace de sa chambre.  
Pour l'instant, il en était à 128.  
Un peu plus de quatre mois sans voir personne.  
Combien de temps allait-il tenir avant de devenir fou ?  
Un long frisson lui échappa.  
Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Il ne pouvait plus rester seul comme ca.  
Recroquevillé sur son lit, il se mit à trembler.  
Les crises d'angoisses étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.  
En général, il parvenait à les faire taire. Mais ce matin ???  
Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.  
Prit d'un besoin de bouger soudain, il bondit sur ses pieds.  
Il fallait qu'il marche, qu'il marche encore et encore.  
Il fallait qu'il s'épuise.  
Il fallait.

"- J'en peut plus. Je vais devenir fou. LOKI !!! S'IL TE PLAIT! LOKI !!!"

Qu'importait que Loki soit son geolier ou non.  
S'il l'était, qu'il vienne le voir.  
S'il ne l'était pas, qu'il le sauve.

"- JE T'EN PRIE !!!....... BORDEL DE PUTAIN BORGNE ! LOKIIIII !!!!"  
"- Allons, Tony… Ton langage."

Stark lâcha un couinement de surprise lorsque les bras du prince se nouèrent autour de sa taille puis que des lèvres fraiches se posèrent sur sa nuque.  
Loki.   
Loki était là. Où que soit cet ici d'ailleurs.  
Il n'était plus seul.  
Alors que ça aurait dû l'inquiété, Tony en fut rassuré.  
Quoi que lui veuille Loki, Stark était en terrain connu. Il était à l'abri (tout relatif) avec le Jotun.  
Ou tout au moins, il n'était pas entre les mains d'un méchant. Enfin…. Comment dire…  
Enfin, c'était Loki quoi !

"- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?"

Tony ne se rappelait pas trop des derniers évènements avant son enlèvement.  
Il se rappelait avoir été blessé, avoir appelé Loki et.. Tout se brouillait aussi bien dans la douleur des blessures d'alors que des jours répétifis qui s'entassaient depuis quatre mois. 

"- J'étais mourant ! Et tu es venu…"

Loki resserra sa prise sur l'humain.

"- Tu m'as appelé."  
"- Mais tu es venu."  
"- Tu m'as appelé." Répéta le jotun, un peu plus mal à l'aise. "Comme tu viens de le faire encore." Loki n'aurait jamais osé expliquer qu'il n'osait pas venir près de lui quand il était éveillé depuis son enlèvement même s'il en mourait d'envie.

Tony voulu se retourner dans les bras de Loki mais le jotun l'en empêcha. Il était sous son apparence de naissance et ne voulait pas que l'humain voit le monstre qu'il était.  
Le prince posa encore ses lèvres fraiches sur la nuque de son mortel.

"- Tu étais mourant."  
"- Et tu m'as soigné."  
"- Tu es à moi. Si tu étais mort, qui m'aurait empêché de détruire Midgar, Hmmm ?"

Tony chercha encore à se retourner dans les bras de Loki mais le jotun l'en empêcha encore.

"- Tu es à moi, Tony. Notre petit accord était assez clair là-dessus, non ?"  
"- Où sommes-nous ?"  
"- Chez moi…Chez toi à présent."

L'humain se crispa.  
Comment ça chez lui ?

"- Tu es à moi, Tony. Je t'ai visiblement laissé trop de liberté. Regarde ce que tu as failli faire de ta vie." Le gronda gentiment le Jotun. "Puisque tu n'es pas capable de sortir sans manquer te faire tuer, et bien, tu ne sortiras plus à présent."

Un poing de glace se refermait lentement sur l'estomac du milliardaire.  
Loki l'avait enlevé. Il en avait la preuve absolue à présent.  
Si la peur partait, l'angoisse croissait.  
Elle croissait d'autant plus qu'il se sentait paradoxalement se détendre dans les bras du dieu.  
Il n'avait pas peur. Ni de sa situation, ni de ce que pourrait lui faire Loki.

"- Loki. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Les autres vont me chercher."  
"- Personne ne te trouvera ici."  
"- La terre n'est pas si grande…"  
"- Qui te dis que nous sommes toujours sur terre ?"

Loki lui mordilla gentiment la nuque, arrachant un petit soupir de plaisir au mortel. Il se soumettait depuis tellement longtemps aux désirs de Loki qu'il n'était plus en mesure de lui résister. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait envie non plus. Loki pouvait être brutal et possessif, mais il n'était jamais méchant, veillait toujours à ce qu'il jouisse aussi et finalement…La possessivité elle-même du dieu était agréable au mortel.  
Si Loki était aussi possessif avec lui, c'était qu'il avait une certaine valeur n'est-ce pas ?  
Le jotun releva la tunique en soie d'araignée noire de Jotunheim qui protégeait quelque peu Tony du froid. Ses doigts se perdirent entre les fesses de l'humain qui creusa immédiatement les reins, les mains appuyées sur la fenêtre. Il y avait si longtemps !!!  
Son corps se languissait autant de la moindre caresse que son esprit d'une quelconque compagnie.

"- J'aurais dû te prendre ainsi depuis longtemps, Tony." Susurra doucement Loki à son oreille en le possédant lentement mais sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

L'humain gémit doucement. Loki le préparait rarement correctement mais toujours il utilisait quelque chose pour ne pas le blesser.

"- Contre la fenêtre de ta tour, là ou n'importe qui levant les yeux peut te voir… Imagine les gros titres, mon cher cœur… Tony Stark putain de Loki, le monstre qui a failli détruire la terre." Loki rit doucement en se mettant en mouvement. "Imagine la consternation dans les yeux de tes amis, leur horreur même peut-être ?"

Tony frémit lourdement.  
Il imaginait d'ici la tête que feraient les autres Avengers. Pourtant, au lieu de l'inquiéter, l'idée même l'excitait.  
Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?  
Etait-ce l'attrait de l'interdit ? Le danger que représentait Loki ?  
Tony n'en savait rien, mais il pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de ses amis et jouir de leur déconvenue.  
Les yeux clos, il laissa le dieu l'utiliser pour son plaisir.  
Lorsque Loki se retira de lui avant de le porter sur le lit pour le faire sien encore, il n'ouvrit pas plus les yeux.  
Il referma juste ses bras sur le prince pour le serrer contre lui.  
Il ne voulait plus être seul.  
Etonnement, il n'eut aucune peine à retenir Loki près de lui.

####################################

"- Des nouvelles ?"

Thor secoua la tête.  
Il avait été jusqu'à demander à Heimdall s'il voyait Tony ou son frère sans succès.  
La seule bonne nouvelle qu'il pouvait donner à ses amis concernait la vie du milliardaire.

"- Tony est vivant. Je ne sais pas où, mais il est vivant."

Une lueur d'espoir revint dans les yeux des Avengers.

"- Comment peux-tu en être sur ?"  
"- J'ai demandé à Héla. S'il était mort de la main de Loki, c'est vers elle que son âme aurait volé. Il n'est pas près d'elle, donc il est vivant."  
"- …..Thor…C'est qui cette Héla ?" S'inquiéta Clint.  
"- Ma nièce. Héla Lokidottir. La Déesse de la Mort. Elle règne sur Hellheim, le royaume des morts. Elle m'a assuré que Tony était en vie et je la crois."  
"- Tu crois la FILLE de Loki ?" Se désespéra Fury.  
"- Attends, Loki à une fille ?" S'étonna Clint.  
"- Loki à mit au monde six enfants et en a engendré des dizaines. Mais ce n'est pas la question, ami Barton. Et oui, je la crois. Elle ne me mentirait pas là-dessus. Ce ne serait pas étique de sa part de reine des morts que de mentir sur la mort." Expliqua le prince d'Asgard.  
"- …Alors on fait quoi ? On les a cherchés partout ! "

Thor hésita.

"- Je ne sais que vous dire."  
"- Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter de chercher !!!" Insista Steve.

Fury soupira soudain.

"- Si…C'est ce que vous allez faire."  
"- DIRECTEUR !!!"  
"- Si Thor à raison et que Loki gardera sa parole sur leur marché tant qu'il se satisfera de Stark, peut-être est-il raisonnable de lui abandonner UNE personne pour en sauver des milliers d'autres."

Le ton était lugubre.  
A la grande consternation de Clint, Steve et Bruce, Thor et Natasha hochèrent la tête.

"- NON ! On ne peut pas faire ça !!!"

Fury serra les mâchoires.

"- Le Conseil à prit sa décision. Nous dépensons trop pour un seul homme. A partir de maintenant, Stark est considéré comme Manquant en Action. Si d'ici trois ans, il n'est pas reparu, il sera considéré comme mort."

Le Directeur du SHIELD resta sourd aux protestations de ses hommes.  
Ce n'était pas sa décision, mais il était forcé de la faire appliquer.

###########################################

Loin au nord, bouiné contre le torse pâle du dieu des mensonges qui avait reprit sa forme d'Asgardien avant que Tony ne pose des questions, le milliardaire soupira.  
Ses amis lui manquaient.  
Un peu.  
Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul…  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne qui lui manquait vraiment.

"- A quoi penses-tu, Tony ?"

Une fois leur faim première assouvie à tous les deux, Le dieu s'était montré incroyablement tendre, soigneux et….amoureux presque.  
Tony n'en revenait pas mais s'était gorgé de ses attentions comme un homme mourant de soif au milieu du désert qui découvre une oasis.

"- JARVIS me manque…"

Loki tressaillit.

"- Vraiment ?"  
"- Je l'ai créé, il a toujours été près de moi….Il est comme…"

Comme des autres robots et IA.

"- Un peu comme mon fils."

Loki se détendit.  
Comment Tony aurait-il pu savoir que c'était sans doute le seul argument qui avait une chance de toucher le dieu ?

"- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." Promit-il.

Tony eut un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser, presque timidement.  
C'était la première fois qu'il initiait un baiser lui-même.  
Loki en resta saisit.  
Une seconde, son visage ne fut plus celui d'un dieu froid et distant, mais celui d'un tout jeune homme perdu et stupéfait.  
Tony réalisa qu'il adorait ce visage.


End file.
